


I Like Me Better

by crypticfangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Nerd Harry, Popular Louis, Smart Harry, Smart Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticfangirl/pseuds/crypticfangirl
Summary: Harry never paid attention to Louis.Louis finds Harry weird.So they never got to know each other, just knew each other existed.Or basically a high school au that no one asked.





	I Like Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: I Like Me Better (Lauv)

_Song inspiration: I Like Me Better (Lauv)_

_To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me****_

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

High School.

They were at the same classes but never interacted before as they both belonged in different groups of people.

Harry was a studious student who a lot of his classmates love and hate while Louis was the happy to go lucky student who barely gets to class on time but still aces all the exam because he's smart, just really lazy. Everyone adores Louis, some adore him too much but Harry never saw the appeal.

Harry was a hard working fellow and took almost everything seriously because he was in a scholarship and trying his hardest to keep it to help his mum.

Louis on the other hand was one of the lucky people who was born with a golden spoon or a golden crib for reference. He had too much money for him to handle and loves to spend it and show it. He knew how much of an overachiever Harry was and finds him odd because he was too serious for his own good.

Harry never paid attention to Louis.

Louis finds Harry weird.

So they never got to know each other, just knew each other existed.

The first interaction the two ever had was on their junior year during P.E where Harry had to be grouped with Louis in a team.

It was for football and Harry wasn't the sportiest bloke.

He can excel in almost any subject which uses his brain but when it comes to using his body, he's a hopeless case.

Everyone in his class knew it and would love to rub it in his face how awful he is with kicking a ball and aiming it a goal. Harry never saw the point of learning as he knew he would never use any of those skills when he graduates but turns out that was not the case.

If he wanted to pass the class, he had to at least participate in a match but how can he participate if no one wanted him on their team.

Being left on bench means he'll be getting a C- and he was stressing himself so much.

Their three classes were divided into two practice games while the last one will be graded by their P.E teacher depending on their performance during the game.

Harry felt like shitting bricks.

"Hey Harry, are you okay?" Niall asked in concern when he noticed him curled up on the side of the field.

Everyone were already huddled up in groups while they converse on who's team they would be in. Harry was stuck on the side gnawing at his poor lips in worry, not caring much if it bled.

He looked up to meet Niall's eyes.

"I'm going to fail this class Niall." he whined.

Niall scoffed and plopped himself down on the grass next to Harry.

"Nonsense, I'm sure you'll be fine." he said with a wave of his hands.

Harry sighed as he watched as his other classmates. "No one is going to want me on their team." he muttered.

"I'll talk to Louis, he asked me to join his team."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I doubt he'll agree."

If there was one person who'll get an automatic 'A' on this class, it was Louis Tomlinson. Everyone in school knew that Louis leads the football team and everyone is under his feet, that's what Harry hears. He hasn't seen him play and Harry doubts Louis will let him join his team if it means dragging everyone down with him.

"Don't worry too much about it." Niall reassured him.

"Thanks Niall." Harry gave him a thankful smile, feeling a little relieved but not completely.

It's just nice to have someone have his back.

"Hey Horan, team meeting." someone shouted from the other side of the field.

They both looked up to see Louis waving his arms to get their attention.

Niall sighed but patted Harry's back before standing up and brushing the blades of grass from his track pants.

"I'll talk to him, I promise Harry." he reassured him with a thumbs up before jogging over to Louis'.

Harry bit his lip but nodded because he can't really do much about it. His classmates were always nice at him if it was any other class but during P.E., everyone acts like they don't know him. Harry knew why of course, he knew they only liked him because they want something in return from him which sucks but Harry learned not to care because when he gets into a good university then he wouldn't have to see them ever again.

Niall was really the only one who was friendly to Harry and never asked to copy his homework or share his papers during exam. He's just a really nice lad but not just to Harry but to everyone in class so it's not like he's anything special.

Harry wasn't an outcast, he has friends but not in his own class.

Everyone except Niall just expects something from him so he doesn't want to associate himself with them.

Harry looked at his phone to check the time and let out a sigh of relief to see that there was only five more minutes before the end of this torturous class.

He stood up and went straight to the changing rooms, not even waiting for his teachers to dismiss the class. He didn't want to hear any of his classmates make fun of him while he changes into his uniform about how he's stuck in the bench again.

"Yo Styles!" a voice shouted from behind him which stopped Harry on his tracks.

He turned around, surprised to face Louis who seemed to ran to get to him.

"Are you calling me?" Harry asked in confusion before looking from left to right and even behind Louis.

They've been classmates for almost two years but they never spoke to each other.

Louis looked perplexed at Harry's question.

"Um, do we have any other classmates which surname ends in Styles that I'm unaware of?" Louis questioned him, brows furrowed as he followed what Harry was looking for behind him.

Harry scratched his head. "Well no."

"Then it's you then?" Louis asked with a small chuckle.

"I guess so." Harry shrugged in embarrassment.

He can be pretty awkward at times.

Louis watched him for a minute before shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

"You're so weird but in another note, Horan asked me if you want to join our team?"

Harry was thankful for taking the spotlight of his stupidity away from him but it doesn't mean he was less surprised.

Harry stared at Louis with widened shock eyes.

"Really?" he squeaked.

He would like to make himself believe that it was a manly squeak but he was not lying even to himself.

Louis find it hilarious though.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked with a laugh.

Harry refused to stare at how Louis' eyes crinkles when he laughs too hard.

This was actually the first time he was able to interact with the boy, they were standing in front of each other where Harry was able to examine him closely.

Which no.

He shouldn't be doing that.

Harry shook his own train of thoughts before focusing his attention to his classmate who was still patiently waiting for his answer.

"Um you know that I suck right?" Harry asked, unsure if Louis knew of this well known fact.

"I do, even my little sisters plays better than you." Louis joked.

"That's rude." Harry huffed, cheeks blushing a little from the teasing.

What the hell is happening with him.

"I'm joking, I can help you during practice class and I'm going to be giving you the easiest positions." Louis told him to Harry's utter disbelief.

Harry watched Louis' expression to see if he was trying to pull his leg but Louis had a serious look written all over his face which makes Harry's apprehensiveness disappear.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Wow, thank you so much Louis. This really means a lot for me." Harry excitedly said before taking Louis' hands and shaking it.

Louis was a little surprise at the action but shook Harry's hands as well. Harry ignored the tingling feeling he felt when his hands touched Louis'.

Harry realized he was holding Louis' hands for it to be called friendly so he let it go quickly.

"Glad I could help, see you in class." Louis told him before turning around and waving at Harry one last time before he walked away.

Harry couldn't remove the grin on his face as he went to change, even after all his classes ended, the smile didn't fade.

He never thought Louis Tomlinson was kind.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

Now that Harry had a brief interaction with Louis, he instantly noticed a lot of things now that he started paying attention.

Louis was bisexual.

Well he didn't notice that exactly but heard it from a gossiping classmate.

Harry was a bit scandalized when he found out that Louis dated almost every girl in class and half the male population as well.

Harry was not judging if Louis loved to sleep around, he was more surprised that Louis can still act normal around all those people while Harry can barely look in the eye to the person he had a crush on.

Not saying that he has one right now but you get the idea.

He started noticing how Louis liked to be the center of attention and also the one who was always getting in trouble with the teachers.

He was always late in class, Harry knew that because he was once barred from entering one of their class for being late. What piqued Harry's interest the most is how Louis never fails any exam and how he just knew the answers to any question being asked to him during class, no matter how bored he looked when he answered.

It baffles Harry.

He was only on top because Louis always submitted his projects late and his attendance is dragging his grades to the mud but based on Harry's observation, he was really smart like borderline genius.

Harry didn't know how to process that bit of information.

He shouldn't care much but he feels like a part of him envies how Louis doesn't have to do much if he wants to kick Harry off the top spot, it doesn't help that he didn't need any scholarship and spends his money like there's no tomorrow.

Harry can only really shrug because that's just how the world works, Louis was just born that way and Harry should just accept that. He also offered help so Harry shouldn't hate him.

When the dreaded P.E. class arrived, Harry wasn't nearly as prepared as he would like to be.

It's just a practice game but it didn't ease the nervousness that was eating him whole.

He walked to the field timidly, looking for where Niall and Louis' were. He found them all huddled together at his left.

Harry bit his lip, he wasn't sure if he should just approach them or he should wait to be called.

Louis did say that he was going to help him but it doesn't mean he can't change his mind, what if he woke up and realized that Harry would just embarrass him to the whole class.

"Hey Harry! Over here."

Harry jumped a little but went over to Louis when he was called over. He let out a little relieved sigh, he still had a chance to pass this class.

"You picked Styles?" Gavin asked once Harry was within earshot.

Harry shrunk as all gazes landed on him.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Yeah, I picked him. You got a problem Piers?" Louis suddenly asked, gazed directed at Gavin who raised his arms in defense.

"No problems here." He mumbled, looking away.

Harry stared at Louis, unsure if he should thank him for defending him but before he can utter any word, the teacher was blowing his whistle for everyone to go into places.

Everyone started moving and Harry panicked because what was he supposed to do?

"Hey Harry, it's just practice so I want you to watch first and take notes if you want." Louis suggested with a small smile.

Louis must have noticed Harry's inner panic and came just in time to calm him down before he spirals.

"That would be be great, thank you." Harry thanked him, relief flooding his body because he thought they expected him to play when he has no clue what was going on.

"Make sure to watch me." Louis grinned before running towards the teacher holding the ball.

Harry just stood there a little dumbly.

He only snapped out of it when another whistle was heard and everyone was running towards the ball.

Harry tried to not ponder too much about how Louis sounded like he was flirting with him, passing this damn class was his top priority and nothing else so without another distracting though, he pulled out his notepad and started watching the game.

His eyes trained on Louis.

He was the best player present, it's only normal for Harry to watch him and nothing else.

The game flew by so fast that Harry was taking notes at record speed, when the last whistle was blown, Louis' team cheered while the other team all groaned.

Harry has got to give it to Louis because he was truly gifted in the field, all goals were made by him but he never kept the ball to himself, he passed the ball to everyone and shouted encouragements to those who tried to kick a goal. He was a damn good player and Harry is kind of in awe.

Harry didn't get a chance to talk to Harry because he was being dragged to the changing rooms, so Harry decided to stay as his next class would be later after lunch. He returned to his notes and reviewed everything he had written.

Harry surprisingly learned how the game works, he snatched his mobile and loaded youtube to try and find relevant games online because he felt like he would know better about the sport.

The problem was, Harry's knowledge was more technical and he wasn't going to be graded if he recited every rule on football.

He knew he needed to practice himself.

Harry typed his school's name in the search bar to try and see if there were any games from their team. While scrolling, he came across a match that was just recently uploaded, it was one of Louis' games last year.

Harry clicked it and waited for it to load.

"Hey what are you doing there?" someone suddenly asked behind him which made him shriek in surprise and drop his phone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Louis' face suddenly appeared after he picked up the fallen phone.

"Oh, hi Louis." Harry breathed out, calming his poor heart.

He should lessen drinking coffee, he's easily startled this past few days.

He didn't even notice that Louis was already watching what Harry had on his phone.

"Are you watching me on youtube?" Louis asked in amusement.

Harry instantly reddens, he didn't expect him to be here and it was just a coincidence.

"Oh..uh, yeah. I found some uploads by our school and thought I'd watch it." he explained halfheartedly.

"I was still rubbish back then."

"But you're quite good." Harry frowned as he watched how Louis quickly made a goal on the screen.

'Rubbish my ass.' Harry thought to himself.

"You're making me blush Harry." Louis laughed at the expression on Harry's face.

Harry just nodded at him, eyes trained on the game and his little notebook. "You're welcome."

"You're really funny Harry." Louis added with a chuckle.

Harry can only tilt his head in confusion.

"How so?"

Louis shakes his head. "I don't know."

Harry frowned but didn't argue anymore.

"Well okay then."

They both kept quiet as they watched the whole game, Harry continuing with his notes. It wasn't an awkward silence and Harry didn't mind the company.

He didn't think Louis would stick around much so when the game ended, Louis returned his phone back to him.

"We have our next practice game next week, do you want to meet up on Saturday so I can teach you to actually play and not memorize rules?" Louis asked as he watched Harry start gethering his things.

Harry instantly perked up at the suggestion. He was already thinking about practicing himself but with Louis there, he could make much more progress rather than being alone.

"If it's not a bother, that would be really helpful."

"Don't worry about it, you can just treat me some pizza after." Louis suggested, smiling at Harry's eagerness.

The mention of pizza did put a little damper on Harry's mood.

"Um, rain check on pizza? I kind of spent my allowance for this week for the new physics activity book." he stated, a little embarrassed.

It was the least he could do, Louis was giving him a favor and he could treat him but Harry was a little tight on money and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't.

"Hey, why are embarrassed about that? I completely forgot to buy mine and you're being a responsible student so nothing to be ashamed about that." Louis stated truthfully and the tightening on Harry's chest disappeared.

Harry smiled at Louis, he never would have pegged the guy as an understanding one especially knowing how rich he was, he thought that he would make fun of him, not praise him.

He really wasn't so bad.

"Thanks, I'll treat you next week I promise." Harry told him earnestly.

"It's a date then." Louis grins.

Harry was taken aback. "A what?"

"I'll see you on Saturday then, bye Haz." Louis quickly said before handing a piece of paper with a number written on it and walking away.

What just happened?

And Haz? Did Louis just gave him a nickname?

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

Harry bit the inside of his cheek as he checked his phone for the twentieth time already. He was riding the bus and already on the way to the park where he and Louis would meet.

He was thirty minutes early to the agreed time.

He wasn't excited, it was just Louis was giving him a favor and he didn't want for him to have to wait.

This was just like any other tutoring session Harry had with his classmates before. He shouldn't be sweating this much.

The bus came to his stop and he clumsily got off, almost tripping over his feet much to the disapproval of the couple who he accidentally bumped.

He apologized and fled.

He took a deep breath before walking to the park. Good thing the weather was okay today, Harry badly needed this teaching session and he owed Louis.

He checked his phone again to make sure he was at right place, he looked around and instantly froze when his eyes landed on the figure kicking a football by the end of the field of grass.

He sent a questioning glance at his phone, thinking that maybe his clock was wrong because it was still 30 minutes too early than the agreed time and yet Louis was already there.

Harry jogged to where Louis was, he didn't imagine he would be the one being late.

"Hey Louis." Harry greeted him first.

Louis kicked the ball higher and caught it with his hands as he greets Harry in return.

"Harry, good to see you."

"You're early." Harry stated nonchalantly.

Louis gave a nod before starting to bounce the ball on his head.

Harry can only watch in awe.

"Yeah, I got bored so I left our house early than expected." he said without losing focus on the ball.

Harry should stop staring at how cool Louis looked, he let out an awkward cough to get the playing boy's attention.

"Oh well, that's good. Should we start?" he asked tentatively.

Louis aimed the ball to Harry's direction, wanting him to try and bounce the ball but Harry got away and avoided the ball.

They both watched as the ball rolled away.

Louis letting out a chuckle while Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"Whenever you're ready." Louis saud before jogging over to retrieve the ball.

"Just don't laugh when I end up more on my ass rather than hitting a goal." Harry sighed, already dreading what was about to come.

"No promises."

So that's how Harry and Louis spent their afternoon, kicking and in Harry's case, falling in the ground when he tries to steal the ball from Louis' quick feet.

He was exhausted but he was having a good time, Harry forgot when the last time he actually enjoyed himself.

"Can we take a break?" Harry panted as lay down completely to the ground, chest quickly rising and falling as he tried catching his breath.

"We just took one five minutes ago." Louis stated in disbelief.

He wasn't even sweating, Harry hated him.

"But I'm so tired." Harry groaned.

Louis rolled his eyes but took a seat next to Harry.

"Okay, we'll take a quick break." he said with a more condescending tone than necessary.

Harry decided to ignore how Louis sounded more like his friend Liam, always using that tone to Harry.

"I am so out of shape." Harry continued to groan, his own body screaming at him.

Asking him why did he do it to them.

"When was the last time you exercised?" Louis questioned, amused at the Harry's dramatics.

"Can't really remember." Harry muttered under his breath.

Louis then stood up and stretched his arms. "I'll buy us some refreshments."

Harry quickly sat up. "You don't have to do that."

"Trust me, you'll thank me." Louis said before leaving Harry and going over a small stand located at the other side of the field.

Harry merely watched as Louis bought 2 bottles of water, it was just a bottle of water but Harry felt weird.

Before he can ponder more on the foreign feeling, Louis was already back and handing the water to Harry. Harry thanked him and quickly drank, he never even noticed how truly thirsty he was. After almost downing half the content, he closed the bottle and turns to Louis who was lying comfortable on the ground, basking on the sun.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Harry asked after a while, he had been staring at Louis but the boy has his eyes closed so he didn't notice.

Thank god for that.

"What?" Louis questions, opening one eye to look at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "I'm just curious, we've been classmates since freshmen year but you never paid me any attention."

The statement made Louis rise from his makeshift bed.

"I paid attention to you." Louis stated.

"When?" Harry asked in confusion.

Louis smiled and crossed his legs, trying to get himself comfortable.

"I always knew you and kind of in awe on how organize you are with school, you were such a diligent student. I'm kind of the opposite so I thought you hated me so I didn't really get the courage to talk to you."

"I didn't hate you." Harry admitted, surprise at Louis' revelation.

In fact, he thought it was the other way around.

"Yeah I know, you just knew I existed I guess." Louis smiled, a little sad.

"I'm sorry, my studies are just really important to me. I'm trying to get into a good university that's why I asked your help because P.E. is the only subject who's kicking me in the ass right now." Harry quickly explained.

It wasn't really his intention to be a wall flower, he just never really cared and everyone avoided him for it.

"You're not that hopeless, you can easily improve." Louis commented.

"You really think so."

"I do, so how about we get back to it and you get off your lazy bruised ass." Louis stated before jumping on his legs on ease and offering his hand for Harry to pull himself up.

Harry took the offered hand without a second thought.

"It really does hurt you know." he mumbled, wincing when his backside received the stretch from standing up.

"Want me to massage it!" Louis waggled his brows cheekily.

The teasing caught Harry a little off guard.

"Hey!" Harry squawked but couldn't help the giggle which escaped his lips.

He just threw the ball at Louis face.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

It became a routine for Louis to wait for Harry after class before they go the field to practice a little.

Harry was improving every passing day and he owe it all to Louis.

The closeness between the two wasn't left unnoticed by all his other classmates and that's when Harry heard the first rumor.

"Looks like Louis has a new conquest."

Harry was inside the toilet, minding his own business when a group of boys entered and started talking with each other.

He never cared much for stupid rumors but this one made his ears burn.

"Yeah, I can't believe he got Styles too. Didn't even know Styles was gay but it explains the nerdiness."

At the mention of his name, Harry felt like a bucket of cold water was being poured over his head.

"Harry's kind of cute." another voice said.

"Ugh, you should stop hanging out with Louis'. He's rubbing off on you." a voice replied, sounding disgusted.

Harry held his breath to keep quiet because he didn't want to alert them that he was there.

But a banging sound almost made him fell off the toilet which sounds like it came next to his own.

"Hey! What the fuck are you shits talking about." an angry voice asked.

Sounds of scurrying can be heard which means they too were surprised that they weren't alone.

"Shit, let's get out. Hurry." a panicked voice said and then it was quiet again.

"Bunch of assholes." muttered angrily by the stranger next to Harry.

Harry quickly finished his business before opening the door and going straight to the sink to wash his hands.

He was trying not to burst into tears because coming out wasn't even on his list of things to achieve in high school but it seems his closeness with Louis will ruin that.

Harry was out to his family and his closest friends but he knew better than to out himself in school, it's the most dangerous thing to do.

His school wasn't the worst in terms of homosexuality because everyone treated Louis normally and there weren't any reports of major physical bullying but behind closed doors, unkind words are being passed around and to Harry, words hurt more.

The cubicle door next to Harry opened which made him jump in surprise as it hits the wall.

Harry held his breath when he noticed that the angry person on the cubicle was only Zayn, Louis' best friend.

Harry now understood why it smelt like smoke.

"Are you okay?" Zayn asked.

Harry nodded. "I'm fine."

"Don't listen to them yeah." Zayn said with a small smile before washing his own hands and hiding his pack of cigarettes back to his pockets.

"Okay, thank you." Harry told him sincerely.

Zayn patted his back. "See you around." he said before walking out like nothing even happened.

Harry scrambled to get his things and leave as well because he didn't want to stay in the bathroom too long.

Harry returned to class and he only just noticed that all eyes were already on him. He avoided their gazes and took a seat, crouching as low as he could to make himself invisible.

He wanted to go home and ask the teacher for a sickness slip, he wasn't comfortable with the attention.

"Ehem." a loud voice echoed around the room which made everyone snap their attention to the its source.

Louis was standing from his desk, one leg propped up on the chair as he stared at the whole class.

"Anyone has something to say about me? I'm hearing quite a lot of backstabbing happening around here." he said, the familiar lightness on his voice gone, he looked furious.

Everyone grew quiet, no one spoke a word.

"No one?" Louis asked again, annoyed.

Harry realized that this must have something to do with the bathroom incident earlier, Harry knew Louis would have heard about it as Zayn was there but he never thought a confrontation with the whole class would happen.

"If you don't have the balls to say it straight to my face, then shut the fuck up." Louis muttered angrily.

Nobody even noticed their History teacher entering and hearing the whole thing.

"Mr. Tomlinson!" Mrs. Travis gasped in disbelief.

Louis turns around to face their teacher and his face instantly lightens, all anger gone from his expression. Harry felt dizzy at how quick he was to school his expression.

"Hello Mrs. Travis." Louis greeted politely as if he didn't just curse like a sailor in the whole class.

"To detention right this instant." she whispered shouted.

Louis shrugged and picked up his bag before sauntering outside of the room without a care as everyone's eyes followed his movements.

When Louis disapppeared by the door, the room instantly buzzed with murmurs about who Louis was talking about and Harry felt himself breathe a little better at not being the center of their attention anymore.

He felt worried for Louis though.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

Harry decided to wait for Louis to finish detention.

He didn't really know what compelled him to do it but he wanted to talk to him and make sure he was okay.

He didn't know what to say to him exactly though.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Louis walking over to hin, surprise written on his face.

He quickly stood up from the bench and walked towards Louis to meet him half way, smiling tightly he stopped when they were a few feet away. "Hi."

"What are you doing here? School's over almost an hour ago." Louis asked in confusion.

Harry knew that and he spent the hour thinking about what he should say to Louis but no luck.

He had no better excuse but to tell the truth.

"I um, I wanted to check on you and see if you're okay."

Louis' expression softened.

"You don't have to worry about me."

Harry knows that he wasn't really in a position to be worried about him, he never even knew Louis that long but he believed that they were friends.

Friends worry for each other, yep, that's it.

"You seemed angry earlier." he murmured.

Louis scoffed. "Proper pissed yeah."

Harry looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." he apologized.

That seemed to surprise Louis more. Harry looked proper guilty and he didn't know why.

"What are you sorry for?"

Louis was trying not to just hug and console the poor boy. He shouldn't though, Harry looked uncomfortable enough already.

Harry didn't notice that because he was too busy playing with his fingers. He was thinking hard on how to explain himself to Louis in a way that would not make him want to stay away from Harry.

Harry enjoyed his company.

"It's just, all the rumors started because of me. If I didn't ask for you to help me with my stupid feet then they wouldn't be talking about us." he stated sadly.

Harry finally looked up to see realization hit Louis in the face like a ton of bricks.

"You think I care about what they say about me?"

"Does it?" Harry clarified.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Harry, I have half the school talking about me sleeping with everyone and I never gave a fuck about that."

"Then why were you so mad?" Harry asked, confused.

Louis kept quiet for a moment, Harry waited patiently as he let the boy gather the courage to speak.

Louis let out a really big breath of air before looking at Harry seriously, Harry felt his heart give a sudden lurk.

Louis' eyes were so blue, he could get lost in them if he wanted to.

"Because they were talking about you."

That made Harry snap out of it, almost made him fall on his ass for no reason to but he was able to steady himself.

"Why do you care if they talk about me?"

"Christ Harry, are you really that dense?" Louis groaned.

Harry furrowed his brows, a little offended. "What? I'm not dense." he stated.

Harry was the brightest in class, he submits his homeworks and projects earlier than the given deadline and never fails any pop quiz, exams and activities. Harry was far from being dense and he notices even the smallest things in his environment so he didn't know where Louis was getting into by assuming that he was indeed an idiot.

"I like you Harry." was the bomb that Louis dropped that literally made Harry freeze and his mind to scramble in chaos.

"What?" was the only word his mouth was able to form, too out of words to be exact.

Turns out he really was idiot.

"I thought it was obvious when I asked you out on a date." Louis stated.

Harry remembered that but he didn't think much of it. Everyone hangs out and jokes about it being a date, they hanged out on the park, pkayed football and ate a lot, almost like a picnic and yeah, repeating it on his own head sounds more like being on a date.

It's confirmed, Harry's a right idiot.

"I thought you wanted to teach me football." Harry muttered helplessly.

"Are you mad? I wasn't sure where you stand with this." Louis questioned, unsure on how Harry would deal with such a revelation.

Harry realized that Louis might think he was uncomfortable with it seeing that a guy judt confessed his feelings to him.

He should clear that up with him.

Harry coughed a little awkwardly.

"I'm not mad Louis, I'm uh, I'm gay." Harry stuttered out.

Wow, he actually came out to Louis and why does his chest feel a little more free.

Harry watched as Louis' face morphed into different sorts of emotion before finally turning into glee, like it was the best thing Harry had ever said.

"Really?" he asked, more hopefull than necessarry.

Harry ducked his head as his cheeks starts to redden. "Yeah."

Harry didn't know what to do with his hands so he twisted them together but paused when Louis took it to held with his own.

Harry lifted his gaze to look at him only to realize that he was now standing a few feet away from him.

"Can I kiss you?" Louis asked softly, his face inching slowly and Harry felt like he was in a trance as he watched the distance between them grow small.

He closed his eyes instinctively, waiting for the kiss but then he remembered something, something so important that he immediately withdrew himself.

"No, I can't, we can't" Harry closed his eyes, almost in pain at having to stop Louis.

He knew so well how badly he wanted to be kissed.

"What?" Louis looked lost, he thought he and Harry were on the same page.

Harry bit his lip anxiously.

"I need to focus on my studies Louis." he explained.

Harry knew it was a stupid excuse to ruin a perfectly good kiss but Harry had everything planned out and no one would have known that a Louis Tomlinson would get thrown in the mix.

Harry was expecting Louis to mock him for having such a lame excuse, Harry could be getting laid but he was worried more of his studies. How lame does that make him?

Embarrassingly so.

But no judgement crossed Louis' features, he looked more understanding that Harry thought he would be.

Louis gave him a reassuring smile. "You're scholarship. I understand." he said with a small nod.

"I'm sorry. I think you're really lovely and I kind of like you too." Harry mumbled softly, afraid that it would break the fragile tension surrounding them.

Harry was just shock about Louis admitting his feelings but Harry couldn't lie pretending that he wasn't starting to feel something for the guy. Louis wasn't anything like the rumors turns him out to be, he was genuinely nice.

"You what?"

"But I need to give my 100% attention on school and I can't ask for you to wait another year because that's unfair to you and-." Harry rambled on but Louis placed his hands over Harry's mouth to quiet him down. It worked in some levels so Louis just went straight into what he was going to say.

"Deal." Louis said with the biggest grin.

Harry pushed the hand away and stared at him incredulously.

"Huh?" was the only word he was able to form.

Louis was staring at him intently.

"I'll wait." Louis assured him with a determined look on his face.

Harry felt hopeful. "You will?"

"I feel like you're worth waiting for." Louis answered, eyes crinkling in delight.

Who was this person and why did Harry have to meet him so late in his life.

Harry was a bit speechless because here who would have thought something like this was ever going to happen.

"So why don't I help you get home, we have an Algebra exam tomorrow. You still need to study." Louis suddenly said which made Harry snap back into reality.

Louis motioned for Harry to start walking which he did, chuckling to himself at how dorky he looked.

He didn't even try to even hold Harry's hands which would have distracted Harry already, while they walked, Louis started giving Harry pointers about proper posture and how to fool the goalie when he's going to kick the ball.

No matter how magical the earlier conversation felt, Harry felt really happy that Louis respected his wishes.

"Louis." he called out his name which made Louis pause from his rambling.

"Yeah?"

Harry wanted to grab his face and kiss it but he knew they both can wait.

"Thank you." was all he said before they returned into their previous conversation about how to avoid falling on your ass when you're trying to kick a ball.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

Harry got an A- in P.E.

It would have been an A+ if he didn't jumped on Louis and kissed him in front of their teacher and classmates after he scored a goal.

A year was way too long anyway.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

_I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause_  
_I like me better when I'm with you _  
  
  
  


》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading! Let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want to request anything :D
> 
> Thank youuu!


End file.
